La Manzana de mi vida
by Annilet
Summary: Bella se encuentra ante una manzana muy roja y jugosa que la llevaría facilmente a la medalla de oro y aplausos, pero ella no es la única que tiene problemas, hay personas que viven alrededor de Bella, como su padre, su amiga o su novio. Las tentaciones están en todos los caminos, de sabios es no caer en el intento. E/B.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago sufrir con mis retorcidas ideas.

**

* * *

Prefacio**

Cuando las aspiraciones y anhelos no son lo que uno espera… ¿Es tiempo de lamentarse? El camino fácil siempre parece ser la solución, aun cuando uno sabe que no es lo mejor, que hay otras opciones donde nos dejan en el mismo destino, pero a veces nos vemos cegados por una luz potente y atrayente que nos saca del lugar de donde pertenecemos, volviéndonos personas que nunca esperaríamos ser y en el peor de los casos, alejándonos de las personas que amamos. Hay muchos ejemplos que para esta realidad:

Algunos mienten para deshacerse de un castigo, como aquel joven que le dice que ha estado toda la noche jugando en un billar, cuando realmente estaba tirándose a una amiga de su novia. Luego ella se entera y él pierde algo que realmente "quería", todo por no decirle que se había pasado de tragos y no vio lo que estaba haciendo.

Otras personas roban —y no es que los apunte con un dedo y los recrimine—. Pero en vez de robar pueden trabajar, comenzar desde abajo e ir subiendo poco a poco, pero luego la policía se entera y la joven madre tiene que pasar cinco años de su vida en la cárcel. Perdiéndose el crecimiento de sus hijos.

Y el otro, es mi ejemplo. Tenía todo para ganar y ser una de las mejores gimnastas, pero vi el camino fácil aun cuando sabía que era prohibido y al final de aquella meta, al final de todo eso, había engañado a Edward, a mi hermano, a mi "familia" y me había engañado a mi misma.

* * *

_*Y se preguntan ¿Qué diablos hace esta tipa aquí? Bueno la idea la tenía desde Mayo ¿En que me baso para escribirla? bueno en cierta forma, conozco el medio. Yo practico Danza contemporanea y aunque no es tan competitiva como los deportes, es un lugar donde solo los que son astutos pueden brillar, un lugar donde la envidia es lo más común que puede existir. Un lugar donde hay que saber como sobrevivir para destacar. No es que sea una autobiografía, pero los sentimientos de Bella son algunos que pasaron por mi cabeza muchas veces. _

_Los personajes serán un poco Out of Character (fuera del carácter habitual), porque o si no de otra forma no podría salir a flote la historia. _

_Espero que les guste, pero les tengo que informar que me demoraré en subir, porque estoy muy ocupada, pero tengo todas las ideas en mi cabeza y notebook. Solo quedan tres semanas y se terminan mis pruebas y seré libre._

_Otra vez, espero que les guste la idea. Porque esta me tiene realmente enganchada. La Amo!_


	2. Entre los rincones de mi cabeza

**Entre los rincones de mi cabeza**

**Bella POV**

—Y el primer lugar… —anunciaba la voz de uno de los jueces a través del altavoz—. Es para Isabella Swan de Nueva York.

Me encontraba arriba del podio donde se podía observar a la multitud a las mejores gimnastas del _all around_. Mis costados se encontraban Irina Denali —que participaba por Alaska—. Y Anna Bessonova —que era la invitada especial por parte Ucrania—. Pero yo estaba en el lugar más alto y el más difícil de mantener. En general en todos los sitios se encuentran los mismos pensamientos de egoísmo y maldad, pero aquí era un lugar donde solo los más astutos pueden brillar, un lugar donde la envidia es lo más común que existe. Un lugar donde hay que saber como sobrevivir para destacar y no morir entre las malas intenciones de algunas personas.

Desde allí se veía una sonrisa muy particular que me hacía muy feliz. La de Edward, mi novio. Él también era deportista y al igual que yo, él era gimnasta. De otro tipo claro, no donde había que utilizar cuerdas, cintas, balones, clavas, entre otras cosas, pero al fin y al cabo íbamos por el mismo camino, ser los mejores. Ambos representábamos a Estados Unidos en la mayoría, por no decir todas las competencias que habían, aunque no me había ido como yo esperaba en las olimpiadas de Beijing 2008, era una de las mejores.

Sus cabellos alborotados eran su característica distintiva y sus ojos verdes me hacían delirar. Él con 18 años y yo con 17, éramos una de las promesas del deporte en nuestro país y cuando se acercaban las competencias la prensa hablaba de nosotros, mas nadie se había enterado —salvo nuestras familias y los pocos amigos que teníamos—. Que éramos novios desde hace siete meses.

Un sinfín de flashes me cegaron por un par de minutos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada desde los 14 años. Toqué la medalla que me habían entregado y suspiré. Bajé del podio y la primera persona que llegó fue mi entrenadora. Esme, quien además era la madre de Edward. Con su sonrisa maternal me abrazó y murmuró unas palabras de aliento.

—Felicidades Bella, lo has logrado otra vez.

—No hubiera sido posible si no me hubieras entrenado —le respondí, aun cuando sonara ñoño.

—Pero quien se ha parado allí eres tú.

Luego de haberme soltado la miré a los ojos, continuaba sonriendo y me di cuenta que no lograría nada con rebatirla, así que lo dejamos allí. Vi como a lo lejos mi novio se acercaba, hasta que sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor en un abrazo con tanto amor que podía derretirme allí mismo. Como no queríamos atención sobre nosotros por el noviazgo, las demostraciones de amor en público eran nulas, pero ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso. Nadie se había puesto a pensar que éramos novios, porque actuábamos como lo hacíamos desde hace ocho años. Solo pensaban que seguíamos siendo unos "muy buenos amigos"

Dejamos atrás todo el bullicio y ahora íbamos caminando por los pasillos del recinto, tenía que cambiar mi atuendo. Mientras caminábamos Esme iba adelante y nosotros atrás

—¿Te había dicho que en ese traje te ves muy hermosa? —me preguntó.

—Creo que me lo habías comentado antes de que saliera para mi turno.

—Por cierto, lo has hecho espectacular.

—Gracias, estaba algo nerviosa —musité. Las personas pasaban y algunos me felicitaban, otras, simplemente miraban a Edward.

—Pero eso no se ha notado —comentó cuando un par de personas se habían alejado—. Mis felicitaciones _bella _dama.

Me sonrojé.

—Alice quería felicitarte, no sé donde se encuentra y a tu hermano no lo he podido encontrar —dijo después de unos cuantos pasos.

—Emmett, es Emmett —le respondí—. Debe estar ligándose a alguna chica por allí, pobre muchacha —dije lo último a modo de burla.

—Alice me había comentado que para celebrar, fueran de compras mañana.

Otra persona que jamás cambiaría. A Alice la conocía los suficientes años —ocho años específicamente—. Para saber que cada vez que ganaba alguna competencia a ella se le ocurría festejar comprando ropa. Era la hermana de Edward, la había conocido el primer día del cuarto grado y desde aquel momento fuimos inseparables.

—No creo que sea lo mejor. Realmente estoy agotada, lo único que quiero hacer es llegar a mi apartamento, dormir, dormir y luego… sip, dormir, pero al lado de cierta personita que me quita el sueño.

Había menos personas alrededor, pero aun así hablábamos en voz baja y nuestras manos no se tocaban.

—¿Y Quién sería él? —Preguntó un tanto irritado, pero sabía que solo estaba jugando—. ¿Es más apuesto que yo?

—No, ambos son muy bien parecidos —le molesté—. Pero ahora tengo que cambiarme y necesito privacidad, así que…

—Bien, me iré. Pero luego vamos a salir, los dos y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Luego hablamos —miró a ambos lados y luego me dio un suave beso en los labios—. No me extrañes.

—¡Edward!

—Nos vemos amor —y luego lo vi alejarse.

Entré al camarín, había un par de chicas allí cambiando sus atuendos. Cuando entré se sentía un ambiente tenso, que por mi paz mental traté de ignorar. Me auto aparté en un rincón del lugar y comencé a quitarme mi traje, el cual era realmente maravilloso, Alice me había ayudado y le quedó espectacular. Era de un color rosa con algunos retazos de color negro brillante. Su sueño era ser pediatra, pero la moda era algo que ella hacía muy bien.

Las chicas se iban una a una, yo había terminado de vestirme con mi ropa de entrenamiento e iba a salir de allí hasta sentí un dolor proveniente del agarre de alguien sobre mi brazo. Mi mano que estaba abriendo la puerta la dejó entreabierta ante la interrupción.

—Eres una zorra —me espetó Kate—. ¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta que has tomado anabólicos?

—Seguro que tú ya sabes sobre eso —le contesté—. Y aún así no puedes ganarme, pero no voy a caer en tu juego, además todo lo que he logrado es gracias al esfuerzo y no a los contactos.

—¿Segura? —preguntó petulante. Sus ojos azules se veían enojados— tu mamita era muy buena, ella conocía bastantes personas.

—¡No te metas con ella! —le grité, me estaba saliendo de control y eso no era bueno.

—Por cierto, dale mis saludos a Edward —dijo mientras me daba la espalda y tomaba su bolso—. No sabes como lo extraño por las noches, me siento halagada con ser la única que ha estado entre sus brazos,

—¡Cállate! —le grité enfurecida—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que molestarme con tus insultos? ¿Por qué no vas a la esquina a ofrecer tus servicios?

Oh. Lo admito, crucé la línea. Joder, pero se lo merecía.

—Tú eres una puta sin escrúpulos —gritó.

No me había dado cuenta que Kate estaba más cerca que antes y tenía una cara de furia. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando un dolor en mi cara me atravesó como un rayo y caí al suelo. Solo había sido un golpe, pero me había tomado desprevenida y por esa razón el suelo estaba más cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que crees que haces? —gritó una muy enojada Esme—. Será mejor que salgas ahora Katrina…

Ella estaba en un estado de _shock,_ pero mi entrenadora le llamó la atención. Tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Esme se acercó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos tan delicadamente y aun así solté un pequeño alarido de dolor cuando ella tocó el área afectada por las malditas garras de esa bruja.

—¿Porqué es tan envidiosa? —rompí el silencio con aquella pregunta—. Auch…

Afortunadamente nuestra pelea no había tenido espectadores.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu apartamento antes de que los periodistas se den cuenta de esto —apuntó—. Y comiencen a inventar cosas sin sentido —asentí mientras ella me daba la mano y yo me levantaba.

—¿Dónde esta Edward y como te has dado cuenta de donde estaba? —le pregunté mientras ordenaba mis cosas.

—Edward dijo que te estabas demorando demasiado, pensé que era mejor que viniera yo —aclaró entregándome mi toalla—. Él se encuentra en su carro contando hasta seiscientos para calmarse, ya sabes como es él.

Asentí. Terminé de ordenar mi bolso y cerré la puerta. El único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de nuestros pasos que resonaban por el pasillo.

—Edward quería salir para festejar y aunque me encuentro un tanto cansada igual quería preguntarte.

Su rostro se encontraba tranquilo luego de todo el jaleo con Kate, así que debía estar pensando en su respuesta. Los pasillos aun se encontraban iluminados y cuando llegamos a la segunda puerta ella respondió.

—Está bien, pero nada de alcohol en tu cuerpo —ella abrió la puerta—. El lunes comenzamos con el entrenamiento otra vez, tienes toda la semana para descansar.

—Gracias, lo necesito —Esme me iba guiando para llegar donde mi novio.

—¿Salir de noche? —se detuvo y me preguntó sorprendida.

—Seguuro. Nop, descansar —le respondí riendo mientras abría la última puerta.

Esme solo se rió. Luego de salir del lugar, pude observar a mi novio murmurar algo con los labios, seguro estaba contando y también estaba buscando algo.

—Siempre hace lo que le dices —le comenté medio riendo—. Me parece adorable.

—No siempre, pero es mejor que nada ¿no? —preguntó con un brillo en los ojos—. Me marcho con Alice, quería pasar a una tienda a buscar algo.

—Aja

—Cuando llegues a casa, ponle hielo para que no se ponga más morado ¿si?

—Lo haré

—Si vas a salir hoy, procura maquillarlo, en la noche se va a poner más morado —luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, Edward miraba para todos lados hasta que nos vio y se bajó de su preciado _volvo_—. Nos vemos.

—Adiós —mi novio se despidió de su madre al igual que yo. Y se fue.

Aun habían personas merodeando así que intenté tapar mi cara con la capucha del abrigo, pero Edward me miró con extrañeza —tal vez pensó que por las pequeñas gotas que habían y que me preocupaba la lluvia—. Intentaba rehuir a su mirada, aunque me pidió mi bolso para guardarlas en la cajuela.

—¿En que número quedaste? —le pregunté intentando desviar la atención de mi.

—Me aburrí en el número doscientos, así que solo esperaba para que fueran los diez minutos —Edward acomodó el bolso en el lugar y luego lo cerró.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que decías?

—Estaba buscando mi teléfono, maldecía porque se había caído debajo del asiento.

Entre y me senté. Luego cuando ya habían encendido el vehículo, sintonicé alguna estación buena de radio.

—¿Porqué tan callada? —preguntó cuando salimos del aparcamiento del recinto.

—Nada —musité rápidamente mientras observaba hacia el lado de mi ventana. No me había dado cuenta que él había detenido el carro por un signo pare y sin poder detenerlo, los dedos de Edward pasearon por mi rostro y repentinamente sacó la mascara de mi engaño. Cuando lo vio, tenía un gran signo incertidumbre y furia en su rostro.

—Cuando estemos en otro lugar te explico —intenté calmarlo, pareció pensarlo y él aceleró nuevamente.

Continué en silencio, porque no quería que se enojara más. Quería esperar hasta llegar a casa, pero mi suerte no era tan grande. Dejó el carro andando, pero estacionado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

_Nada, no fue nada_ —esas eran las palabras que querían salir de mí.

—Voy a cambiar mi pregunta —murmuró sombrío—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? por que definitivamente eso no es una caída.

Sus nudillos se veían más blancos que nunca, sobre el volante. No hablé, no lo miré, ni siquiera respiré, porque no encontraba mi voz y mi vergüenza era ginorme _[n/a: juego de palabras gigante y enorme] _

—¿Lo sabe Emmett?

—No lo he visto —le respondí apartando su mirada—. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto.

Busqué el teléfono en mi bolsillo y cuando lo encontré, tecleé:

_Estoy con Edward camino a casa. No te preocupes._

_PD: no lleves a ninguna chica a casa :-P es un lugar decente, no un burdel._

Intenté no preocuparlo, esa era la razón del tono de mi mensaje. Luego de un par de segundos este sonó:

_Continuo con mi ardua tarea de dejar el vicio, es un camino largo y difícil._

_No llevaré a nadie, no te preocupes._

_PD: ellas se me insinúan, no yo a ellas ¿Qué quieres que hagas? _

Sonreí, pero algo.

—Ya sabe donde estoy —le respondí.

Silencio

—¿Quién fue? —era la primera vez que ocurría algo así después de una competición, bueno no tan así. Algunas sentían envidia luego de la competencia y me molestaban, aunque nunca había llegado a esto y eso, Edward lo sabía. Consideré cerrar mi boca, pero no podía mentir. No era lo mío—. ¿Bella? ¿Y bien? —preguntó—. Créeme que soy capaz de llamar a Esme, con quien por cierto estoy muy enojado. Podrá ser mi madre, pero…

Inspiré como si no hubiera oxígeno en el lugar.

—Fue Katrina—murmuré en un volumen adecuado, no lo quería repetir, pero no lo podía decir en voz alta—. Estaba saliendo del camarín cuando me tomó del brazo, comenzó a insultarme, me enojé y le grité, pero ambas estábamos tan fuera de si, que pasó un segundo y me di cuenta que me había derribado al suelo.

Lo último apenas se escuchaba porque lo solté todo de golpe y aire era lo último que quedaba dentro de mí. De reojo observé a Edward intentar contenerse, pero rápidamente volteé la cabeza. Estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Él inesperadamente tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo, acarició el rededor del golpe muy suavemente.

Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, pero me contuve.

—Tranquila, santo Dios, Lo siento —me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, no podía—. Has tenido demasiadas emociones hoy, pero quiero saber cómo comenzó todo. Solo es eso.

—No puedo —lloriquee.

—Por favor, Bella, por favor. Necesito saberlo.

Su mirada brillante y expectante iluminaba el lugar. Edward confiaba con que le contara. Por un lado, tenía vergüenza, no sabía la razón, tampoco quería encontrarla; pero por otro lado, mi lado malvado quería que Edward viera lo perra que era su ex novia. Y bueno si, quería que me mimara. Junté todo el valor posible…

—Comenzó por: solo ganaste por que tomaste anabólicos… —imité patéticamente su voz, pero las lágrimas no me ayudaban—. Luego, _blablabla_… sabes como es ella… No puede ver a otras personas ser felices.

Me detuve cuando me di cuenta que estaba entrando en tierra prohibida, donde mi autoestima caía en picado.

—¿Qué más? —me instó, tenía la extraña necesidad de largarme de allí.

—Nada, olvídalo —le dije moviendo mi mano—. Nada más, eso fue todo.

—Bella, dímelo —demandó—. Sé como es ella y se lo perversa que puede ser. No tengas miedo de contarme lo que piensas o sientes.

Solo negué. Mis mejillas estaban calientes por el llanto. Y un poco feliz de que sabía como era Katrina en realidad.

Tomó mi mano izquierda y comenzó a jugar con los dedos intentando tranquilizarme. Luego su mano paseó por mi rostro pretendiendo no tocar la zona afectada. Demasiado convincente, pero…

—No fue nada, solo olvídalo —intenté cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, porque … ¡por Dios! Nadie quiere tratar una conversación sobre la "ex" de tu novio ¡No señor!— Esme me ha dejado salir, pero estoy cansada.

—Deberías denunciarla

—Lo único que quiero es no verla por un largo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que tenga que practicar con ella para el próximo campeonato.

—Me duele verte así —respondió—. ¿Puedo por lo menos, comprarte una pomada para que baje?

—Bien si con eso eres feliz

—Sería más feliz si la denunciaras, pero bueno.

—Si hago eso, acarreará problemas innecesarios que tú y yo sabemos sobre nosotros.

Encendió el auto y avanzó cuando dio rojo.

Estábamos recorriendo las calles de Nueva York, porque la competición había sido en nuestra ciudad. El contraste entre las luces y el cielo se hacían más grande mientras el sol se iba. Como él había dicho fue a una farmacia y se bajó.

El que se bajara Edward me dio un tiempo muerto donde lo único que escuchaba era mis pensamientos, sorpresivamente me di cuenta hasta donde se dirigían estos. Recordé como todo esto había surgido, Esme y mi mamá eran gimnastas, se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo y se hicieron amigas. Luego nació Emmett, luego Edward, después Alice y finalmente yo, pero se tuvieron que separar y ambas hicieron sus vidas porque mamá dejo de entrenar, pero Esme continuó en ello.

Unos años después volvieron a encontrarse —cuando yo ya tenía diez años—. Con Alice me llevaba bien, pero no con Edward, tal vez porque al ser tan pequeños no soportábamos jugar con alguien que no fuera de nuestro mismo sexo.

Allí había comenzado con la gimnasia —o tal vez antes—. A veces veía a Edward entrenar, pero cuando tenía doce, mamá murió. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que no tenía ganas de continuar entrenando y en ese momento él me ayudó a salir adelante, además le había pedido a su mamá si me podía entrenar.

—¡Bu! —pegué un salto y mi mano fue hasta mi corazón que latía desbocado.

—Diablos, me has pegado un susto de muerte —murmuré.

—Menos mal que no viste a los extraterrestres —respondió entregándome una pequeña bolsita.

—¿Qué?

—Es solo un pequeño chiste. Estabas tan ensimismada, que pudo posarse un _ovni _al frente y no te hubieras percatado.

No tenía mucha curiosidad, mi ánimo estaba por el suelo, pero aun así la abrí.

—La pomada —respondió cuando la saqué.

—¿Y esto? —le apunté antes de que saliera al aparcamiento.

—Pensé que te alegraría —musitó—. Es tu favorito.

—Gracias, de verdad.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó—. Lo siento, pregunta tonta, pero…

Sacudí la cabeza. Bueno me dolía, pero no como cuando esa bruja puso sus garras. Abrí el envoltorio del _Hershey_ de chocolate blanco y chispitas de galletas de chocolate. Acto seguido, mi boca se hizo agua.

—No, pero me preocupa su color —le respondí—. ¿Quieres chocolate?

—Extraño, tu y compartir chocolate definitivamente no van en la misma oración…

—¡Oh, no! ¿Los padrinos mágicos? —le cuestioné interrumpiéndolo. Tal vez los había visto un par de veces cuando tenía trece o catorce años, pero a Edward le encantaban o por lo menos los antiguos capítulos.

—…Excepto si es: Bella Swan no te daría chocolate, a menos que pases sobre su cadáver, y yo creo ni así.

—Entonces no te daré —le respondí picada.

—Estoy bromeando, lo sabes —me acusó. Saqué un trozo de la tableta. Las luces de la ciudad hacían sombra en mi regazo, quedaba por lo menos media hora para llegar a casa.

Se lo iba a pasar, pero dijo:

—No puedo usar las manos —sonrió.

—Eres un pequeño demonio igual que tu hermana.

—Oh, vamos ¿No me darás de comer? —preguntó—. Muero de hambre.

—Bien, abre la boca

Puse el chocolate en sus labios, sonrió y luego abrió la boca.

—Delicioso —murmuró.

Sonrojada bajé la mirada. Genial ahora era un payaso rojo y con un ojo púrpura ¡Ahora bailemos y busquemos un mono! ¡Yupi!

—Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —susurró.

Escondí mi cabeza y escuché suavemente la canción _Just Like Star_ que se amplificaba con el interior. Nada más su pulgar hacía pequeños círculos en mi mano, relajándome. Ya estábamos llegando y tal vez por esa razón hice una pregunta estúpida, pero no lo puede detener antes de que saliera de mi boca.

—Me quieres ¿No?

—¿Clase de pregunta es esa? —en ese mismo instante había dado rojo, así que me miró y luego respondió—. Por supuesto, te amo.

—Entonces… ¿por qué esperar?

Su cerebro estaba procesando la respuesta y lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Verde. Unos pocos segundo después se encendió un interruptor. Juro que hasta lo escuché sonar.

—Eso te dijo Katrina ¿No? —inquirió, puedo una marcha y aceleró un poco más—. Que tenía relaciones con ella. No le importa destruir a otros si con eso ella es feliz ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo?

No respondí, bueno, pero él ya lo sabía.

—Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso

No quería discutir con él y menos sobre ello fuera de la privacidad de mi apartamento.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras mi bochorno sobre nuestra privacidad se hacía más grande, le dio paso a los minutos y pronto ya estábamos en casa.

Como ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento, había salido del carro de Edward y lo había cerrado con un sonoro golpe. No lograba entender la forma en la que él pensaba. Se suponía que quien iba a perder la virginidad era yo, no él.

Con mi cabeza corriendo a mil por hora caminé hasta la puerta del edificio, saludé al portero —como habitualmente lo hacía—. Me dirigí hasta lo ascensores y toqué el botón del piso veinte ¡Ag! Había dejado mi bolso en la cajuela de Edward ¿Cómo es que la tarde había comenzado con una medalla de oro y luego terminado con una discusión con mi novio?

Entré.

En estos momentos la aborrecía, pero tal vez solo estaba cegada. Yo era el problema, no Kate.

En el interior del ascensor estaba cubierto por espejos, donde me podía ver. Mi cabello suelto luego de cambiarme, llegaba hasta la mitad de mi espalda y mi piel se veía extraña con la luz del lugar. Intenté mirar hasta otra parte, antes de que me dieran ganas de ser otra persona.

No tenía mis llaves, mas recordé que Emmett ya debía estar allí. Un sonidito me señaló que me encontraba en el nivel y salí. El pasillo era ancho y no tenía más de tres apartamentos, busqué el mío, llamé a la puerta y esperé. Los pasos de Emmett se escuchaban hasta afuera.

Su rostro —al igual que el de Edward—. era de confusión y luego pasó al enojo. Aun cuando su cara se parecía más a la de un niño pequeño.

—¡Joder! —exclamó—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue Edward?

—Es broma ¿No? Por supuesto que no fue él. —indignada entre al apartamento, afortunadamente no había nadie, porque mi hermano hablaba muy fuerte.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —se disculpó—. Ven, te traeré un poco de hielo, está algo feo…

Fue hasta la cocina, mientras yo iba hasta el living. Me senté y encendí el equipo de música, luego sentí el gran cuerpo de Emmett a mi lado.

—¿Quién fue, si no fue Edward? ¿Y porqué? —me entregó la compresa de hielo—. No lograrás decir "no fue nada" —imitó mi voz y refunfuñé.

—Katrina, y bueno… me conoces —puse el hielo en la zona inflamada y solté una exclamación—. Comenzó a molestarme, le grité, se enfureció y punto.

—¿Y porqué traes ese humor de perros? No es solo por Katrina —se movió para alcanzar el control remoto. Logrando que todo el sofá se moviera y la música no se escuchara, esto prometía ser largo—. ¿Has discutido con Edward?

—¿Lograré algo con decir que no voy a hablar? —le pregunté con una mano en mi rostro y con la otra intentando alcanzar el control para seguir escuchando música—. Es algo que como hermano mayor no te gustaría saber.

—¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? ¿Tienes que ver con alguna "ex" novia? —preguntó.

—No hablaré, Emmett. Mírame —y lo hizo—. No lo quieres saber. De verdad créeme.

Me levanté, moví un poco la mesita que se encontraba en el living y caminé a mi habitación.

—¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —me interrumpió, ya había llegado a mi puerta.

—¡No voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo! —le grité—. Prefiero contársela a Charlie, porque sé que él no entendería nada.

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué, Emmett? —la puerta estaba media abierta y desde allí podía sentir el olor a mi habitación.

—Dime que no seré tío pronto ¿si? —me miró aterrado. Se encontraba a dos metros de mí asomando su cabeza sobre la pared. Era muy chistoso, pero mi cara estaba más roja que un tomate y eso no era chistoso.

—Soy virgen ¿bien? —le anuncié—. Ese, es el problema.

—Me alegra saber eso, mi querida hermanita ¡Dale mis saludos a Edward! —gritó lo último.

—Cállate —y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Mi hermano podía ser una persona muy irritante, arrogante, ególatra, infantil, sobreprotector y muchos otros sinónimos, pero era mi hermano y no lo cambiaría jamás. Mmm… eso es muy _cursi_.

Hoy oficialmente era el día de joder a Bella. Primero Kate, luego Edward y finalmente Emmett.

Me acosté en la cama para descansar como lo había planeado desde el comienzo, pero escuché un golpe en la puerta. Estaba mosqueada.

—No te abriré la puerta Emmett

Luego la perilla se movió.

—Soy yo, Alice —Bien ahora ella ¡yupi! Otra persona a la lista.

—Hola —musité—. Te anuncio que tengo un humor de perros.

—Nada que no pueda soportar —entro y cerró la puerta—. Por cierto, felicitaciones.

—Eso ya pasó a segundo o cuarto plano.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —creo que era la cuarta vez que alguien me preguntaba eso en el día—. Tengo una leve comprensión de los hechos. Edward estaba enojado, llegó a su habitación y lo escuché hablar con alguien por su móvil ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás?

—Tu ganas… necesito hablar con alguien —murmuré—. ¿Ves esto que tengo aquí? —apunté mi ojo izquierdo.

—No es precisamente pequeño, eso me recuerda… —buscó algo en un bolso, mí bolso—. Lo tenía Edward, es para ti.

Me lo entregó, pero yo lo dejé en la mesita de noche y la pequeña pomada, la abrí.

—No me he mirado en el espejo

—Yo te ayudo, dámelo —luego sus pequeñas manos pasearon por el contorno de mi ojo. Aullé un par de veces pero luego terminó.

—Fue la víbora rubia que tiene complejo de superioridad —Alice hizo con su boca una "o"

—No sabes como la odio y todas las razones tienen relación con Edward y tú.

—Sí, lo sé

—No puedo creer que además de publicar esas fotografías que se tomó con mi hermano, lo haya engañado con Emmett, pero cuando llegaron a casa contándonos que estaban juntos, me sentí tan feliz. Sabía que tú eras la mejor elección para él, aunque se demoraran bastantes años en confesar lo que sentían.

—Síp, años —murmuré con desgano. Alice pareció meditar algo.

—Bella…

—Yo sé lo que quiero, aunque parezca una adolescente guiada por las hormonas.

—Nadie piensa eso —respondió rápidamente—. Es solo lo que tu cuerpo necesita.

Suspiré

—¿Porqué Edward no puede entenderlo?

—No lo sé —se acomodó en la cama y se quedó callada por unos momentos—. Es su forma de pensar. Él no lo pensó lo suficiente, fue con quien se arrepiente profundamente, no quiere que te suceda lo mismo.

—Pero no lo voy a hacer.

—Me he dado cuenta de aquello. Se conocen hace muchos años entonces ¿Por qué desconfiar? Pero creo que aun así por ahora no conseguirás nada.

—Ni lo digas.

—¿No puedes esperar un tiempo?

—Por supuesto que puedo, No es como si dijiera: ven aquí ahora mismo. —le respondí con un tono un tanto ácido—. Pero no comparto su forma de pensar, o por lo menos no del todo.

—Entonces suerte en tu misión —Dijo riendo.

—¿A qué venías?

—¡A celebrar! Saldremos esta noche y nos reiremos de Kate toda la noche ¿si?

—Suena tentador, pero estoy cansada.

—¿Saldremos esta noche entonces? —preguntó esperanzada mientras se levantaba arriba de la cama sobre sus rodillas como si no hubiera oído lo que le había dicho.

—No puedo creer que Esme permita esto —resoplé—. No me gusta salir…

—Eres una amargada.

—No lo soy —cuando vi que no protestó, le golpeé suavemente el hombro.

—¡Hey!

—Estabas distraída —le respondí, ella lanzó su mirada de "_mátate_".

—Si lo que te preocupa es que haya mucho humo de cigarrillos, bueno pues he de decirte que lo he dejado. Mamá me ha pillado y ha tenido una charla tan larga así que para ahorrarnos otras, he decidido dejarlos. Bueno no del todo, pero es algo ¿no? —respiró y yo puse los ojos en blanco—. Ahora tienes una persona menos. Emmett es otro caso, pero sabes que él no fuma a tu alrededor. Solo quedan otras decenas de personas que si, pero bueno. Ya estamos reduciendo la cifra.

—¿Crees que con eso me convencerás? —la miré directamente. Ella pareció cavilarlo seriamente, parecer es de suma importancia.

—No, pero… Bella ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de noche?

—Estoy agotada, tengo un par de trabajos que hacer para el instituto… —me miró feo—. ¿Qué?

—Por favor, Bella usaré mi último recurso —dijo con claro signo de persuasión.

—Y ¿Cuál sería ese?

—Edward —respondió simplemente como si fuera tan simple. Sacó su móvil con la intención de llamarlo.

—Sabes lo que dirá —le dije riendo. No sé como lo hacía, pero ella y Edward, lograban cambiar mi ánimo rápidamente.

—… —Soltó una maldición que no logré entender—. Aun no ganas, pero ¿privarías a Edward de su diversión?

Maldita sea Alice, siempre obtenía lo que ella quería. Debería haber aceptado cuando lo había dicho la primera vez, pero odiaba hacer cosas muy públicas como salir a fiestas, por dos razones: la primera, nadie sabía que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, así que nada de cariños en público. Y segundo: había más de un intento de paparazzi que no entendía el término "privacidad" ¡Humpf!

—Eres un pequeño duende endemoniado —susurré como maldición.

—¡Yay! Sabía que ibas a aceptar. Edward se estaba arreglando desde que había llegado. Dijo que sentía mucho haberte cabreado, son palabras textuales.

—Debería enojarme con ambos, porque esto ya estaba arreglado.

—Pero no lo harás.

—Te odio —le dije mientras ella hurgueteaba por mi closet.

—Síp, como tu digas. Sé que no lo haces.

—¿Cómo sacaré el gran cardenal que tengo? Se está poniendo más morado —me levanté y llegué hasta donde ella se encontraba—. Espero que se hunda en lo más profundo del infierno.

—Eso no es problema para mí y… somos dos.

—Bien

—Ahora vete a bañar

—Sí, mamá

—Gracias querida, siempre mi sueño fue quedar embarazada sin una cicatriz —respondió cuando pasé por su lado.

—¡Estás chiflada! —le grité cuando llegué al baño y había cerrado la puerta.

—¡Hija, no me faltes el respeto! —gritó de vuelta mientras yo estaba arreglando mi baño—.¡Hablaré con tu padre!

—… —Alice pareció notar lo que había dicho porque se quedó callada.

Comencé a quitarme la ropa y dejarla donde cayera.

—Bella… —escuché la puerta intentar abrirse.

—Déjalo así —le respondí cuando terminé de desvestirme.

—Lo siento

—No te preocupes —le respondí intentando controlar mi voz—. Pero anda buscando uno, quiero uno para ti.

—Siento que lo conoceré pronto.

Ya había entrado a la bañera y antes de abrir la llave del agua, le respondí:

—Continuo pensando que estás loca —le dije para camuflar mi pequeño dolor—. ¿Qué es esa tontería de ver el futuro?

—Que hayas ganado una medalla no te hace ser una sabelotodo.

Me reí y me dejé inundar por el agua tibia con aroma a canela y clavos de olor. Intenté desconectarme de todo el estrés, pero pensar en mi padre era inevitable. Hace un año y medio que no hablaba con él, no sé si Emmett aun continuaba la comunicación con nuestro padre.

Dejé mi mente fluir en otra parte que no fueran nuestros problemas familiares…

—¿Lista? —levanté mi cabeza. Me había quedado dormida y el agua estaba helada.

—¡Aun no! Tardaré unos cinco minutos.

—¡Te tardas demasiado! —anunció Alice.

Dejé de lado mi infancia y continué con mi baño. Cambié al modo ducha y terminé. No sé como, pero en cinco minutos lavé mi cabello y mi cuerpo.

Cuando ya había secado mi cuerpo, me puse el albornoz y salí hacia mi habitación. Alice había dejado toda la ropa sobre mi cama, así que era lo único que tenía que hacer era vestirme. Cuando acabé, ella apareció por la puerta.

—Vamos a desaparecer esa horrible cosa de allí —si no me lo recuerda no me hubiera dado cuenta que aun tenía "eso" en mi cara. Lo había olvidado.

—Eso espero

Luego de diez minutos a cargo de Alice, ya estaba radiante, aquel cardenal había desaparecido —afortunadamente—, secó y peinó mi cabello de manera simple.

—Eres genial —le felicité.

—Lo sé —y sonrió

Seguido escuché la voz de mi hermano hablando con alguien a quien le había abierto la puerta principal. Ya sabía quien era.


	3. No está permitido sentir Solo pensar

**No está permitido sentir. Solo pensar**

El recorrido en el auto no había sido lo más cómodo. Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de mí —en la esquina—, podía ver como su respiración dejaba marcas en el vidrio al contraste de afuera del vehículo. Él se encontraba allí, pero lo sentía tan lejano a mí. La tensión adentro era tan fuerte y áspera como un rayador, solo Alice podía convencernos a todos para juntarnos e incluyendo a mí hermano. La otra razón del porqué el "no distendido ambiente" que había era porque Emmett y mi novio no podían estar tan cerca el uno del otro sin que se enojaran mutuamente, en conclusión, mi hermano no me dejaría salir sola a un club nocturno con Edward, esa era la razón por la que él venia aun cuando no se llevaran bien.

Cuando llegamos Em pudo encontrar rápidamente un aparcamiento y bajamos. Adentro estarían los demás esperando. Edward me tomó de la mano y me apartó del grupo. Nuestros hermanos nos miraron extrañados, pero luego simplemente entraron entendiendo que íbamos a hablar, supongo. Observé a mi novio, su rostro se veía contraído y preocupado como si no estuviera seguro de decir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. El frío endurecía sus facciones volviéndolas hielo e impenetrables, dejándome perdida sobre cuál sería la razón por la cual estábamos afuera con el frío invierno que azotaba a Nueva York.

Pensé en romper el incómodo silencio, pero él habló antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para decir.

—Bella —musitó—, lo lamento. De verdad que lo hago, pero simplemente quiero que entiendas lo que pienso respecto al tema. Sabes, si pudiera remediar todo lo que sientes a cerca de lo que te dije, lo haría. Y yo también cambiaría muchas de las decisiones que tomé, pero como no lo puedo hacer, no quiero que tú sientas que al final del día te has equivocado en las que has tomado y tampoco quiero que te arrepientas de ellas.

—¿Crees que después de todos estos años cerca de ti, después de intimar te botaría? —le pregunté—, ¿realmente lo crees? ¿Tan poco me conoces?

El frío no ayudaba a mi voz, haciéndola débil y tiritona… Edward me miró, como solo él podía hacerlo. Y de pronto sus ojos cambiaron, se iluminaron como si un foco se encendiera frente a él o más bien dentro de su cabeza.

—No —respondió, el vaho hacía una pequeña danza frente a su rostro y se arremolinaba, como si fuera una reverencia—, pero aun así no quiero que sientas que tienes que hacerlo porque es lo que espero de ti. Nada de eso.

—Bien. Entonces todo aclarado, entremos antes que muera congelada aquí.

—Tienes razón, puedes tomar un resfriado.

El lugar se veía repleto y con seguridad muy pocas de las personas que se encontraban allí sabrían quienes éramos nosotros —lo cual me calmó en gran medida—. El ambiente estaba cargado de olor a cigarrillo, alcohol; y probablemente a algo más profundo y perturbador. No es que no supiera lo que algunos hacían en los baños, pero por mi paz mental esperaba no tener que toparme con el "espectáculo" esta noche.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde estaban los demás, saludé a los amigos de mi hermano. A todos los conocía de antes y Alice muchas veces se juntaba con ellos también. Paul, Cayo y Embry fueron a la misma universidad con Emmet, aunque Embry también había sido amigo de Edward, antes de que se desatara el apocalipsis.

Entre todos decidimos que lo mejor podríamos hacer era sentarnos y esperar para pedir solamente bebieran Emmett y sus amigos, Alice se saldría igualmente con la suya, así que también contaba. Edward miraba reprobatoriamente a su hermana cuando ordenó, pero aunque le diera un ataque de rabietas a ambos, Alice igual terminaría ganando. Yo no tenía idea como logré entrar, pero supongo que eso fue parte de la magia de mi hermano y mi amiga.

—No puedo creer que aun sigas entrenando —dijo Cayo, el hijo del entrenador de Edward—. Cuando mi padre me comenta que sigues igual que siempre quedo asombrado.

—No planeo dejarlo, tampoco —le respondió agriamente mi novio.

—¿Y no planeas casarte? —le preguntó. Emmett lo miró mal, como si quisiera cortar su cabeza en ese instante, pero dudaba que Cayo se hubiera percatado, porque siguió mirándonos a ambos en busca de una respuesta.

La pregunta había quedado en el aire y al parecer nadie planeaba buscarle una respuesta. Alice cortó el molesto minuto con su sugerencia de ir a bailar y todos aceptaron gustosos. Entre los amigos de mi hermano hicieron una apuesta de quien se tiraba más chicas en esa noche. Yo solo pude poner en blanco los ojos cuando ellos ya se habían marchado.

Me quedé con Edward a mi lado sentado, pero luego de un par de minutos. Alice se fue por otro trago, no es que ella fuera alcohólica o una adolescente rebelde, simplemente le gustaba disfrutar. Por lo tanto yo me había quedado sola porque Emmett estaba ligando y Edward, creo que había ido a ver a su hermana —preguntándome si estaría bien solo por unos instantes—, obviamente que iba a estar bien. No era un niñita.

Estaba mirando el lugar, el efecto de las luces con las pantallas. Algunas personas en la barra otras apostadas en las paredes hablando y bailando; otras simplemente sentadas como yo. Mi sistema había sido modificado para que cuando oliera alcohol se me retorciera el estómago por eso sentí cuando de la nada se acercó un joven bastante decente que lo había perdido todo al tener un olor horrible a licor.

—¡Hey! —gritó el joven. La música estaba demasiado alta para poder tener una conversación decente—. El lugar es bastante aburrido y tú eres lo más interesante que he visto por eso… Me estaba preguntando si podía sacarte a bailar y ver que ocurre. Ya sabes… dejar que la magia haga lo suyo —habló con una voz impostada, como si estuviera hablando realmente de magia o fuera un mago.

—Gracias, pero no —intenté, lo juro, de hacer el que tipo se fuera. No lo miré, no me acerqué. Nada.

—¡Oh! Vamos. Lamento no haberme presentado correctamente… Mi nombre es Collin —y me tendió su mano, la cual parecía no poder coordinar bien del todo.

—Bueno Collin, es un gusto conocerte, pero no estoy interesada en bailar, ni nada que se le parezca. Muchas gracias —no le tendí mi mano con la esperanza de que él entendiera que no iba a lograr nada.

Comencé a mirar a todos lados para poder ver si encontraba a alguno que me pudiera salvar. Nadie a la vista. Grandioso.

—Espera, creo haberte visto en algún otro lugar ¿Y sabes porqué lo recuerdo? porque es imposible olvidarme de alguien como tú.

Oh. Genial. Además de un "buen caballero" tenía una gran memoria. No sabía si solo quería ser galante o realmente tenía una noche en familia mirando los deportes en su sala.

—¿Puedo sacarme una foto contigo? —no estaba segura si él realmente sabía lo que yo hacía. Esperaba que no, porque eso sería un gran desastre. Me levanté como si hubiera fuego donde estaba sentada y rápidamente contesté un:

—Tengo que irme —le dije, pero antes de que pudiera retirarme me tomó la mano y me sujetó por las caderas.

Tocándome no podía apartarme de él, pero el tal Collin se había equivocado en un pequeño movimiento que me permitió golpearlo exactamente donde a él más le iba a doler.

Fue lo suficiente para poder escapar y ver como Edward le clavaba su puño en la cara del tipo.

—Edward, cálmate —intenté acercarme a él, pero simplemente me había esquivado elegantemente.

—Sí, hazle caso —respondió mi "cariñoso admirador" luego de recobrarse—. No necesita a su amiguito aquí, ya es bastante grande.

Tenía unas ganas horrible de escapar de allí, pero no podía. Primero tenía que sacar a mi novio y luego olvidar el maldito día que parecía no terminar.

—Cabrón, te golpearé tan fuerte que no podrás hablar en meses —Edward otra vez me apartó sutilmente

—Edward —susurré, cuando tuve la oportunidad de acercarme—, por favor no hagas nada. Yo me deshago de él.

Estaba negando cuando bajó la cabeza y lo pude ver, mas levantó la cabeza sin darme opción de conseguir algo.

—Te daré diez segundos para que te marches —le retó mi novio.

—No lo creo —le respondió el tipo llamado Collin.

—Que lástima para ti —¿Dónde diablos estaba Emmett cuando lo necesitaba? Así que decidí interceder sí o sí, antes de que alguien más saliera lastimado. Me acerqué lentamente para no alterarlos, sutil como una bailarina, pero decidida.

Edward se encontraba parado de forma alta y varonil, estaba sujeto por un tipo que no conocía, al igual que el que se presentó como Collin. Como era la más pequeña allí me pude colar entre los chicos y llegué hasta el medio. Entre ambos.

—¿Te puedes marchar por favor? —le pedí usando la mejor voz para que cumpliera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Preciosa, no puedes pretender que me voy a ir. Tu amigo no tiene ningún derecho de…

Dejé de oírlo cuando Edward me apartó del camino, cayendo en los brazos de Alice.

—¡Te dijo que te fueras y yo también! Así que lárgate —le gritó mientras lo golpeaba. Vi como su puño impactaba en el rostro de mi querido fanático y este caía. Intenté alejar a mi supuesto amigo, pero la pequeña mano de Alice me lo impidió.

—Ya tienes suficientes golpes por hoy ¿No crees? Allí viene Emmett —ella era aun más pequeña en el espacio, pero aun así me apuntó donde venía mi hermano. Él caminaba rápido, parecía enojado, y en unos instantes llegó a allí. Observé de nuevo la pelea, ambos en el suelo y Emmett los estaba deteniendo junto a otras personas. Luego lo tomó y calmó al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Cuando ya el tipo se había dado cuenta que no iba a lograr nada se tranquilizó y se marchó, no sin antes hacer una escenita de "no me toquen".

—¿Y eso fue por…? —le cuestionó mi hermano a Edward luego de alejarse un poco.

No escuché lo que le respondió, porque Alice estaba demandando mi atención.

—¿Estás bien?

—Aja… —le respondí, pero aparté mi vista de ella para centrarla en un Emmett furioso hablando con mi novio.

—¿Qué te parece, Bella?

—Sí —le respondí—, sí, tienes razón.

—Es obvio que no estas prestando atención, porque acabo de decir que mañana fuéramos al estado productor de leche. Un alimento que tu…

—Los estaba mirando. Emmett se ve muy enojado—le dije pasando por alto su comentario—, creo que lo voy a terminar matando con mis problemas.

—Puede ser —respondió finalmente.

—Alice me quiero ir, esto fue un desastre.

—Coincido contigo —respondió—. Les avisaré.

Edward y Emmett aun continuaban… hablando. Paul y los otros habían llegado cuando Emmett lo había separado. Ahora lo podía recordar. Mi hermano lo increpaba por algo, y me di cuenta de ello porque mí querido Emmett hacía siempre lo mismo cuando estaba enojado: lo apuntaba y miraba furioso, pero no cualquier mirada. Su rostro se crispaba y su ceño se fruncía como nunca había podido notar en alguna persona, salvo Charlie.

—Iré al baño —le avisé mientras ella se alejaba.

—No te involucres en más problemas.

Llegué hasta el fondo donde se escondían un par de puertas y abrí la que tenía en el centro un signo de una monita con un vestido y una escoba. Lo primero que pensé fue que el dueño era hombre —sin lugar a dudas— y era un cabrón muy machista.

Si los hombres se preguntaban que diablos hacían las mujeres en los baños aquí estaba la respuesta:

Había un par de jóvenes conversando.

Otra, llorando mientras su amiga la consolaba.

Y la última, hablándole a la puerta de un retrete.

Sip, el apasionante mundo del baño de féminas. Y yo que solo estaba allí para alejarme de toda la tensión y lavar mis manos. Ellas para buscar un poco de intimidad, bueno tal vez no era tan diferente a lo que iba a hacer yo.

Me tomé mi tiempo en lavármelas donde se había derramado el jugo. Miraba mi rostro en el espejo, luego mis manos, apliqué un poco de jabón, bla bla bla… Las jóvenes que antes estaban se fueron marchando con sus respectivas amigas y me quedé sola.

Iba a lavar mi rostro para sacarme el aturdimiento y el sueño cuando sentí que alguien se apretaba a mí en la parte de atrás ¿Qué diablos?

Pegué un grito del susto y levanté mi cara —pero no lo suficiente para ver quien era la persona que estaba molestando—, luego sentí como era girada y sus labios los posaba en los míos. El beso era desesperado, algo furioso e intenso, pero dulce, muy dulce —tanto, que sentía moriría por sobredosis de azúcar—. Luego estos pasearon por mi rostro, llegando hasta mi cuello haciéndome soltar un suspiro. No necesitaba observar su rostro para saber quien era.

—Puede entrar alguien —susurré apartándolo de mí.

—He cerrado la puerta con seguro —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Aun así… —intenté decirle.

—Estoy cansado de que nadie sepa que eres mía —dijo—. Tu has visto lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos —soltó.

—Yo me siento de la misma forma cuando se te acercan mujeres para que les firmen sus blusas. Y las tienen puestas, ¡por amor el amor de Cristo! , pero no es posible para nosotros. Sabes lo que ocurriría si las personas se enteraran —mi joven apartó su mirada, logrando que mi corazón se removiera—. Edward…

—Tienes razón. Soy egoísta, pero aun así no me gusta.

Negué con mi cabeza, mas sabía que no me había visto.

—A mi tampoco, pero podemos esperar un tiempo —le contesté cuando habíamos llegado a la puerta.

—En eso también tienes razón —respondió tomando el pomo entre sus manos para abrir la puerta—. Ahora salgamos de este lugar. Vamos al apartamento. Nunca más te sacaré cuando no quieras, es solo que sentí que deberías divertirte, hacer cosas que las jóvenes de diecisiete hacen…

—Tú no querrías verme hacer eso —medio reí, pero luego lo encaré—. Aunque… no hubiera tenido un motivo por el cual hacer esto.

Antes de abrir la puerta lo agarré por los hombros y lo tiré a esta —la cual aún se encontraba cerrada—, y lo besé profundamente. Su labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos y sentía el sabor que aun persistía de la bebida entre ellos ¡Estaba embriagada de amor por Edward!

El estridente sonido de los altavoces se perdía en la puerta donde mis dedos percibían las vibraciones de la música del local.

Dejé de pensar en banalidades y me concentré de lleno en arrancarle un suspiro a mi novio. Cuando perdí todo el aire levanté mi cabeza para encontrarme con la traviesa sonrisa de un Dios.

—Mmm —ronroneó—. No necesitas un motivo para hacer eso.

—¡Oh! Me estás tentando, pero estamos en un baño —le respondí juguetonamente—, ¡que indecente!

—Para que veas lo que provocas en mí —rozó levemente sus labios con los míos. Incitándome.

—Es tiempo de irnos —le respondí mientras me veía en el espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar.

No estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero que se podía esperar a la una de la madrugada. Nada, así que bien por mí.

—Veré si viene alguien —asomé mi cabeza entre la puerta y afortunadamente no venía nadie—. Vamos

Tomé a Edward de la mano —aun cuando sabía que era peligroso—, y lo incité a salir del baño de mujeres.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber que es lo que hacen las mujeres allí para ir en grupo.

Yo solo pude sonreír porque no tenía que decirle respecto a esa afirmación. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales me gustaba Edward: siempre me dejaba sin habla, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Desafortunadamente soltó su mano de la mía cuando estuvimos rodeados de personas nuevamente.

—Los estábamos buscando —dijo mi hermano cuando llegamos donde se encontraban él y Alice sentados. Por los ojos de Alice, supe de inmediato que ella sabía que estábamos haciendo en el baño, logrando que me sonrojara—. Será mejor que nos marchemos —respondió Emmett quien había perdido toda la felicidad en su rostro.

Tendría todo el camino y las horas en casa para reprochármelo pero por ahora era feliz.

Era lunes, por tanto me encontraba de nuevo entrenando. El fin de semana lo había pasado de una forma muy agradable luego de la desafortunada salida con los otros, así que aquí estaba yo…

—Otra vez —gritó Esme desde el otro lado de tapiz. Me puse en posición y comencé a correr. Cuando llegué al lugar indicado levanté mis pies en relevê, con un suave movimiento extendí mis brazos en segunda posición. Giré el cuerpo, cuando terminé con eso, mis manos fueron al suelo y continué con el ejercicio como mi entrenadora me había indicado, pero se me estaba haciendo muy difícil porque estaba cansadísima.

Sentía los pies moverse por si solos —mis manos también—. Eran un ente aparte que era controlado por un ser externo a mí. Yo era una marioneta y mi función simplemente era sonreír. Algunos cabellos sueltos producto del duro entrenamiento golpeaban en mi rostro impidiéndome concentrarme mejor, pero todo había empeorado cuando había tirado el balón hacia el aire, había hecho una rodada en el suelo y escuché su voz. Allí se fue toda la concentración ¿Qué venía ahora? Ups. Lo había olvidado completamente, intenté que el traspiés pasara inadvertidamente, pero Esme se percató igual y terminé en el suelo de la peor forma y el balón… creo que como a unos seis metros de donde me encontraba.

—Has distraído a mi gimnasta —le regañó Esme cuando Edward apareció con una mano tendida a mí.

—Lo siento —respondió. Me levanté y llegué hasta el inicio para comenzar otra vez—. Está agotada, mírala. No puede mantenerse en pie.

—Hubiera terminado si no hubieras aparecido. Muchas gracias —le respondí enojada, porque mi ego no permitía menos, por eso mismo no podía demostrar lo cansada que estaba.

—Esme, no puede más —le reprochó su hijo.

Ella me miró evaluándome, luego de comprobar que era muy probable que no pudiera hacer nada más, respondió:

—Está bien —respondió—, pero tienes que elongar antes de que se marchen.

—Bien —murmuré.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó amablemente mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Creo que puedo apañármelas con esto —le respondí mientras caminaba para sentarme en el tapiz—. Ve a descansar.

—Bien, pero no te saltes nada. Y respeta los tiempos.

—No te preocupes. Yo velo por eso —le respondió Edward, quien hasta esos pocos segundos había estado muy callado, pero aun así le habló con una sonrisa.

—No quiero calambres, ni dolores para mañana —ya había llegado hasta la puerta del lugar cuando se giró—. ¿Cierran?

—Por supuesto —respondimos a coro. Edward se acercó y me besó, dejándome sin aire, luego cuando terminamos lo miré reprobatoriamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mordazmente como si no hubiera hecho nada. Consideré decirle algo, pero solo iba a perder el tiempo.

—¡Ten cuidado con la lluvia! —le grité a mi entrenadora mientras abandonaba el gimnasio.

—Nos vemos en casa, hijo.

—Adiós —le gritamos cuando ya había cerrado las puertas. Nuestras risas salieron a flote sin ninguna razón en particular. Nos sentamos y yo comencé con las elongaciones.

Nadie tenía nada que decir, pero yo tenía una opresión en mi pecho. Necesitaba decírselo si no iba a explotar con esto dentro de mí.

—Edward llevo casi dos meses intentando realizarlo —solté el aire de golpe—. Antes de ir a la competencia, pensamos que podría hacerlo allí, pero no he podido y es… muy frustrante.

—¿Te refieres al que estabas haciendo desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos? —preguntó mientras tomaba mis manos y se iba hacia atrás mientras yo, adelante. Levante mi cabeza con un poco de dificultad haciendo que mi mentón soportara la mayor parte del peso.

—¿Desde hace cuanto estabas mirando? —le pregunté.

—Hace una hora, me entretiene observarte entrenar. Solo interrumpí cuando me di cuenta lo cansada que te veías. Cuarenta y cuatro… listo —levanté mi tronco y lo llevé a la pierna izquierda.

—Siempre desvías lo que te quiero decir, más bien cuando hay algo malo…

—Bella —me llamó—, eres una de las mejores en el mundo. Lo lograrás, confía en mí —lo quedé mirando embodada por un gran rato. Nos mirábamos y parecía que nada más existía en el mundo—. Ahora al otro lado.

Cambié.

—Nunca me he demorado tanto en realizarlos —murmuré.

—Levanta tu cabeza —la levanté con mucho esfuerzo por el cansancio y lo miré a los ojos, nuevamente—. Lo lograrás, sé que puedes.

—Eso espero —murmuré.

—Y cambiando de tema a uno más feliz… ¿Cuál será la canción elegida?

—mmm… Danza Húngara —le respondí con una sonrisa.

—Tu favorita —respondió de inmediato. Hasta yo podía oír sus engranajes moviéndoles en una coordinación infinita. De inmediato supe que algo tramaba.

—Si, Esme me ha dado el lindo favor de ayudarme con ese tema.

Se quedó callado por unos instantes y luego pronunció:

—Has vuelto a clase ¿no?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ya que no me dejas llevarte, no había forma de que me enterara.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quería saber si Alice había ido al instituto hoy.

Ups… se suponía que Edward no se enteraría y por consiguiente no tendría que preguntarme, para que yo no pudiera mentir.

—Nuestros horarios no coinciden en muchas clases, pero si fue —no era una mentira, porque mi amiga si había llegado al instituto. Que se fuera después, ese era otro asunto.

—Bien.

Cuando me había pedido que la cubriera había pensado que estaba loca, tampoco estaba segura porqué estaba faltando. Rogaba en mi interior que no se estuviera metiendo en nada peligroso ni ilegal.

Continuamos por siete minutos más.

Cuando llegamos al edificio y principalmente a casa lo primero que hice fue bañarme —lo necesitaba desesperadamente—, y luego ni siquiera me dio el tiempo para pensar en hacer algo más. Tenía algunos deberes para el instituto y tampoco sabía que iba a hacer con respecto a eso. Aun no comía y si seguía con eso Edward y Emmett comenzarían a fastidiarme, pero tenía un dolor espantoso en mi cabeza que sentía que estaba a punto de explotar en ella. Así que eso era lo primero, luego vendrían los deberes.

Cuando terminé de vestirme y como el dolor aun continuaba en mí, decidí que lo único que podía hacer era combatirlo con fármacos. Fui nuevamente al baño, busqué entre el botiquín una pastilla Bayer y luego fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Me lo tomé rápidamente para no dejar evidencia, además no soportaba las preguntas acusadoras de mi hermano y de mi novio. Se suponía que Edward vendría en unos minutos, así que arreglé el poco desorden que había en la estancia mientras comía un emparedado de nutella —mi hermano no ayudaba mucho en cuanto al orden y la limpieza del hogar, por lo tanto procuraba hacer el menor desorden posible.

Cuando llegó mi novio lo primero que dijo fue algo acerca del instituto, lo tomé como hacer los deberes —así que fuimos a mi habitación aun cuando mi hermano se molestara, además no se encontraba y lo único que haríamos serían cosas del instituto. El dolor seguía allí y el sueño se estaba apoderando de mi sistema, tanto que Edward decidió que ya no podía responder ni siquiera con un sí o un no. Y eso era cierto porque lo último que recuerdo fue a Edward tarareando la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven. Luz de Luna.

Me desperté con el incesante y molesto sonido del despertador. Edward debía haberse ido… no lo sabía, pero esperaba que no se hubiera encontrado con Emm. Afortunadamente para mí, quedaba solo un semestre y era mi último año. Además al final de la semana serían las vacaciones de invierno. Dos semanas para no pensar en trabajos, calificaciones, ni molestos profesores. Yupi. Me desperecé y me metí a la bañera todavía un tanto adormilada. Cuando logré salir de mi baño corrí apresuradamente a buscar mi ropa —estaba muriendo de frío — y me la puse rápidamente.

—Maldito invierno —rezongué en mi interior—. Espero que llegue pronto la primavera.

Luego de vestirme, verificar que no estaba yendo con diferentes zapatos y que estaba bien abrigada. Salí de mi habitación con destino a la cocina. No tenía mucha hambre así que comí algo ligero. Cuando terminé me dí cuenta que Emm aun continuaba durmiendo, por lo que era preferible que me fuera caminando y como afortunadamente no estaba lloviendo y solo hacía frío, podría hacerlo. Nada mal para comenzar el día, con ese pensamiento me despedí imaginariamente de mi hermano y tomé mi bolso.

El camino había sido tranquilo a pesar de todas las personas que se encontraban frente a las tiendas… oh, oh.

Navidad estaba cerca. Tenía regalos que comprar y nada de tiempo.

Cuando llegué al instituto lo primero que pude captar fue a mi amiga Ángela con su novio Benjamin _[n/a: sin tilde por ser un nombre en inglés] _quienes se encontraban tomados de la mano y hablando muy animadamente. Me acerqué a ellos y los saludé aunque lo primero que comentó mi amiga fue más que un saludo.

—¿Has visto al chico nuevo? —su novio la quedó mirando, pero ella continuó como si no lo hubiera visto—. Llegó desde Washington.

Ángela también hacia gimnasia conmigo en el equipo, pero en la última competencia no había podido participar. Lo cual era una lástima, ella realmente me gustaba a pesar que intentara ser mi casamentera. Ella estaba haciendo eso, porque no sabía que estaba con Edward. La misión de Ángela era encontrarme un novio antes de la graduación.

—¿El estado o la ciudad? —preguntó una chica a la cual no había visto, como si ese detalle fuera de gran importancia.

—Me parece que el estado —Ángela miró a Ben confirmando sus palabras.

—Genial —musité yo con todo el entusiasmo que podía imprimir en ello.

—Creo que Jessica y Lauren ya le han hecho un recorrido por todas las instalaciones del lugar, especialmente la enfermería. Aunque debo decir que no es el mejor lugar que… —respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa.

—Ang, no me digas que tu… —pregunté sorprendida mientras miraba a Ángela. Benjamin simplemente había quedado lívido.

—¿Cómo crees? —con su mirada no sabía si estaba bromeando respecto a tener sexo en el instituto o no, pese a todo dejé correrlo.

Repentinamente todos se quedaron callados.

—¿Qué? —les pregunté, pero ninguno que esperaba que respondiera lo hizo. En su lugar una voz grave y muy varonil lo hizo.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Me di la vuelta y allí se encontraba el nuevo chico. Tenía que decirlo. Era muy apuesto y tenía un rostro realmente bello. Solo esperaba que no me pidiera que le hiciera un _tour_ por la enfermería, eso realmente me hubiera cabreado.


	4. Daño Colateral

**Daño Colateral**

—mmm… Hola —murmuré algo sonrojada, principalmente por la mirada que me lanzaba y sobretodo porque esperaba que el "chico" fuera algo menos intimidador, pero su mirada continuaba siendo la misma. Tampoco mis amigos habían exagerado con respecto a cómo era él físicamente.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —repitió otra vez, al ver mi nula capacidad de respuesta se presentó—. Por cierto me llamo Jacob, Jacob Black.

Yo aun me encontraba sin habla y todo parecían esperar a que dijera algo, pero simplemente no sabía que decir. _Bella, puedes comenzar cerrando tu boca y respondiéndole. O al menos diciéndole tu nombre._ Lamentablemente lo único que pudo salir de mi boca fue un hoyo donde pronto me iría a enterrar.

—Eres muy apuesto —ups… ¿Yo había dicho eso? Joder. Le había dicho lo que estaba pensando y no lo que planeaba decirle.

El se rió suavemente y aun para ser alguien tan grande, su risa se parecía a la de un niño pequeño. Era adictivo, esperaba poder escuchar esa risa pronto para luego golpearme mentalmente por si quiera pensar eso.

—Diablos, lo siento… mi nombre es Bella —le respondí.

—Bueno Bella —dijo pronunciando mi nombre con adoración. ¡Por Dios! Tengo novio y tampoco planeaba caer en el juego de ningún chico. Me miró nuevamente a los ojos—, no conozco el lugar y creo que estoy atrasado para llegar a español.

De algún lugar profundo del mar en el que me encontraba, escuché una voz que ya había olvidado.

—Bella tú tienes español ahora y con eso quiero, simplemente, decir que llegas tarde—respondió Ángela.

—Tienes razón. Te puedo llevar —le dije mirándolo a los ojos y solo con eso quedé cohibida. Su mirada penetraba en mí y lo sentía revelar todos mis secretos. Expuesta, así me sentía cerca de él.

—Eso sería fantástico —respondió Jacob.

Levanté mis libros y comencé a despedirme de mis amigos. Cuando ya estaba por irme definitivamente, Jacob dijo:

—¿Te ayudo con eso? —preguntó apuntando a la montaña de libros que llevaba en mis brazos.

—mmm… —no sabía que responderle. Mis brazos se encontraban algo cansados, pero no quería que el lo mal interpretara. Y parecía ser un buen chico…

—No estoy pidiendo una cita. Aunque si quieres yo no tendría problema alguno con ello… Son solo libros —respondió con una sonrisa—, nada más.

—Bien —dije reticente—, pero solo algunos.

Y Jacob tomó algunos, en realidad solo me quedé con el de una portada de gorritos mexicanos, gente bailando _flamenco_ y _tango_ en una plaza; y un gran y gigante _¡Bienvenidos!_ en español. Así que mis brazos lo agradecieron enormemente.

Caminamos por los pasillos rápido para poder llegar luego a clases, pero me sentía incomoda —y en lo absoluto era por su presencia—, eran las víboras de mis compañeras me miraban con odio y resentimiento. Intenté no prestar intención, mas mi acompañante se había dado cuenta, porque tan pronto como vio como a una chica ésta nos miró de arriba-abajo y comentó:

—¿Son todas así? —lo iba dirigiendo por entre los pasillo hasta que pude divisar la puerta a la clase.

—No y he conocido peores. Créeme —le respondí, intentando que los recuerdo no me llevaran a cuando tenía trece años— ahora deberíamos correr ¿Puedes?

—Claro que si, la pregunta es si tu puedes alcanzarme.

—No lo creo.

El corrió primero, pero yo ya estaba a su altura. Solo quedaban unos pocos metros, pero cuando traspasamos el umbral de la puerta el salón entero se quedó en silencio. Nuestras respiraciones por la carrera eran los sonidos que se podían escuchar.

—Afortunadamente han llegado a tiempo, un minuto más y hubieran tenido que ir a buscar un pase—dijo el profesor mirándonos y luego a Jacob—. ¿Su nombre? No me parece haberlo visto aquí.

—Soy nuevo —respondió como si el simple hecho de decir eso lo hartara—, me llamo Jacob Black.

—Bueno Señor Black. La señorita Swan sabe perfectamente que hay que llegar temprano a esta clase…

—Fue, en realidad fue mi culpa —respondió, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que él asumiera la culpa, porque realmente nadie había cometido un error… en cierta forma.

—Bien que no se repita —respondió el profesor Rodríguez.

—No hay problema —dijo Jacob en español teniendo dificultad solo con la "r".

En el salón habían comenzado unos murmullos, que poco a poco se hacían más y más fuertes. Nos sentamos al final como estaban todos los asientos ocupados y aun podía escucharlos. Un par de niñas giraban su cabeza para observarnos, intentando ser sutiles, pero fracasaban miserablemente en su intento de obtener información sobre el compañero nuevo.

—Eres la atracción principal del día de hoy en el circo, sobrepasaste los comentarios de un compañero que se declaraba _gay _—le dije en un susurro mientras él me entregaba mis libros.

—Guau. Me siento alagado y… algo incómodo —buscó en su mochila hasta que encontró un cuaderno con un lápiz para poder escribir.

Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto todos se habían quedado callados esperando a que dijera algo. Así que eso fue lo último que dije e intenté concentrarme en la materia y no en las miradas de mis compañeros, pero luego tampoco pude concentrarme porque había un papelito que estaba sobre mi mesa y Jacob me incitaba a leerlo pronto.

_¿Saldrías conmigo a una cita?_

Su pregunta me dejó pasmada, porque honestamente nunca lo ví venir, pero simplemente me hice la desentendida. Rasgué la hoja de mi cuaderno y le respondí rápidamente:

_Tengo novio_

Luego de leerlo, hizo un gesto de pena y escribió nuevamente. Y allí me había dado cuenta de mi error, fue luego de ver su cara y comprender que nadie sabía de lo mío con Edward. Estaba alarmada. En el papel que le había dado, él había escrito…

_Que idiota y afortunado es el tipo. Que desperdicio._

Intenté que mi rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión —o al menos una que no reflejara horror por mi estupidez. Jacob dejó el tema, para mi alivio.

Luego de pasado los minutos —varios, largos y eternos minutos— pude salir de clases y respirar hondo. Honestamente no recordaba mucho la lección, capté algo sobre los verbos en pasado, pero hay quedaba. El español me era difícil, todo cambiaba, en pasado, presente, futuro, dependiendo de la persona… era un total caos en eso.

—¿Qué tienes ahora? —me preguntó la voz que cada vez se me hacía más familiar.

—Química —dejé mis libros en el casillero y lo cerré.

—Que lástima…

—Hey. Jacob… Te quería pedir un favor… —no lo conocía bien y no podía fiarme al cien por ciento de él, pero ya había cometido mi error. Ahora me quedaba enmendarlo de alguna forma.

—Dime —respondió inmediatamente.

—No comentes con nadie, que… estoy de novia —le dije despacio para que no escuchara los demás.

—¿Porqué? ¿Es una relación prohibida o algo así? ¿Es un profesor? —cuestionó y la cara se le deformó con una mueca de disgusto.

—No —le respondí a la segunda pregunta—. Solo es complicado.

—Oh, bien. Pero ¿no es porqué él te lo prohíbe? —preguntó—, si es así déjame decirte que intenta esconderte y posiblemente tiene…

—No, no es así —lo callé—, pero no lo comentes ¿está bien? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro que puedes confiar en mí… vas a ver que seré al menos, un buen amigo.

—Gracias —le dije aliviando en algo toda la presión que sentía en mis hombros.

—Ahora ve a aprender algo sobre de que está hecho el polvo que te hechas en tus manos cuando te ganas medallas —su comentario me había dejado helada y me giré sobre mis talones para mirarlo—, no puedes haber pensado que soy solo una cara bonita y que no sé nada sobre cultura general. Por dios, Bella, que mal concepto tienes de mí. Y no te preocupes… yo no diré nada.

Solo pude asentir y rogar al cielo para que Jacob fuera realmente sincero.

Lo último que pudo registrar mi cerebro fueron las preguntan que Ángela me lanzaba, porque mi cabeza se volvió en modo automático después de eso. Y Alice… de nuevo había faltado a clases.

Fue realmente una satisfacción enorme haber llegado a casa, porque estaba agotada mentalmente y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto de nuevo. Como el día anterior… llegué hasta la cocina, busqué un vaso y lo llevé a mi habitación. También de nuevo fui a mi botiquín, escarbé en él hasta encontrar la pastilla _Bayer_ y otra vez rogué para que el dolor amainara.

Escondí el vaso en un mueble del baño y dejé todo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada ¿Porqué me escondía? Porque no quería que Edward y Emmett comenzaran a interrogarme o a decir… tal _vez deberías hablar de esto con alguien._

Escuché el sonido de aviso de la puerta y supuse que Edward estaría afuera. Así que fui a abrirla en un segundo y al otro lo tenía sobre mis labios… tenía que cambiar esa conducta mía de besar al primero que se me pasara —aun cuando siempre fuera Edward—. Algún día iba a ser otra persona, tal vez Jacob, y yo simplemente lo iba a besar. Me detuve de inmediato ¿Porqué estaba pensando en él en este momento?

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Bella? —preguntó mi novio mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

—Nada —le respondí. Borré de mi mente la palabra Jacob y conduje a MI novio al interior de mi casa—. ¿Quieres algo para comer?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. Alice hizo waffles…

—¿Por iniciativa propia?

—No, yo estaba haciéndolos, pero iban quedando malos… Alice los terminó.

—¿Qué hacías tú cocinando?

—No lo sé, a mi favor puedo decir que estaban algo comestibles.

—¿Y cómo le quedaron a Alice?

—Bien, ya sabes que ella cocina magnífico.

—Sí, es verdad. Y ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? —le pregunté conduciéndolo por la estancia hasta llegar a la cocina.

—Bien… es solo que las cosas con Aro han estado algo… complicadas —me respondió. Estaba buscando las cosas para hacer algo de comida, pero las dejé inmediatamente para acercarme a él.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él? —pregunté con cierto rencor al entrenador de Edward.

—¿Sabes? No tengo idea cual es su problema —respondió tomando mi mano entre la suya—. No te preocupes, debe ser la edad.

Ambos nos reímos de eso, pero aun así sentía que me estaba escondiendo algo. Edward se veía muy cansado así que le dije que antes que se cayera de mi apartamento a la acera, fuera a descansar a su hogar. No se veía muy convencido, así que lo invité a que me acompañara a una pequeña salita mientras yo hacía un resumen para un examen. Pronto eso terminó tan rápido como mi entusiasmo en no besar a mi novio. Edward estaba logrando que mi labor de hacer el trabajo se convirtiera en una tarea titánica porque estaba haciéndome cosquillas mas eso cambió en un instante. Emmett entró sin llamar a la puerta con sus llaves. Lo único que alcancé a pensar fue: Problemas.

Mi hermano ya había llegado y estaba frente a nosotros, con su rostro crispado y lleno de enojo. Separarme de Edward un poco fue un acto reflejo. Por supuesto él nunca admitiría que nos dejaba estar juntos porque frente a los demás teníamos que actuar solo como amigos, pero no en casa. Y era allí donde mi hermano se enojaba.

—¿Puede alguien tener el extraordinario honor de decirme porque él está aquí y a esta hora? —preguntó mi hermano mientras dejaba su bolso encima de la mesa de la cocina.

—Ya me iba —respondió Edward.

—Gracias a Dios, porque no fuera yo capas de coquetear con mi hermana frente a ti.

Lo miré mal y no creo que haya si quiera visto mi cara. Podía ser serio cuando él realmente lo deseaba, pero había instantes —como este—, donde no tenía idea de la palabra decoro. Edward simplemente lo ignoró y se giró para poder besarme suavemente en mis labios.

Mi hermano gruño, pero Edward lo hizo enojar más cuando no se separó de mí.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —me susurró al oído. Yo asentí porque no podía hacer nada por mi estado de aturdimiento.

Cuando mi novio se separó sentí —patéticamente— como si faltara una parte de mí. Tenía que dejar de ser tan dependiente. El ruidito de la puerta cuando fue cerrada nos anunció que él se había marchado.

Quedé mirando a mi hermano para que me explicara porque su forma tan burra de comportarse con él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mientras se iba a la cocina.

—¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Qué descarado! —lo seguí. Hasta lo acorralé para que confesara, tomé una sartén y le apunté con ella.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Lo sabes —se dio el lujo de darme la espalda y buscar algo entre los cajones—. ¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo estoy muriendo de inanición.

—¿Necesitabas decir eso? Quiero decir ¿Tu ego subió? —le pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

Emmett dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo completamente y se volteó. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado encima de la mesa que sostenía su cuerpo. Y sus manos, en la encimera. Los ingredientes quedaron solos como si hubieran sido dejados para que se las arreglaran si querían volver a su lugar.

—¿Sabes? Mi problema no es ahora. Es después y te voy a decir porqué. Edward no confió en mí cuando Katrina existía en nuestro mundo, la tipa era una jodida idiota que creía que iba a ser lindo tirarse a los mejores amigos ¿pero sabes en qué tenía razón? Edward no me creyó a mí, pero tampoco a ella. Solo se negó a creernos, ninguno tenía la razón… El punto es, si no confió en su amigo ¿Cómo va a confiar en su novia? Ya has escuchado… _La amistad está por sobre el amor._ Y él demostró que era peor que eso. No puede confiar en nadie.

—Esa es una frase de mierda y no puedo creer que me digas eso. Ahora me siento mucho más confiada, gracias querido hermano.

—Edward tiene un problema de confianza y no te estoy hablando del tipo "Soy feo y no me quiero" no sé si será peor, pero esta falta de confianza debilita los lazos. No hay nada que te pueda unir, porque simplemente estás todo el tiempo cuestionando la confianza de la otra persona. Y a la larga desgasta. Y, sabes que tengo razón.

—Bien, pero no hagas eso. Ya no más. No puedo interceder entre ustedes, resuélvanlo, pero no voy a estar al medio de su pelea.

—Bella, esta no es una pelea. Es una consecuencia.

Y con su frase que quedó en mi cabeza me fui a descansar, más bien a intentar dormir. Porque con tantos problemas ya no podía dormir ni en los sueños. Los conflictos alcanzaban mi R.E.M.

Camino al instituto pasé corriendo al frente de una pequeña tiendita que se perdía entre los edificios centelleantes de la ciudad. Se parecía más a una casa que a una tienda, pero como aun faltaban parte de mis regalos decidí que no perdía nada con entrar a investigar que era lo que vendían. Me detuve y espere al medio de la calle para ver si venía algo —era muy imprudente de mi parte atravesar la calle en la mitad, además un accidente ahora me iba a costar el tiempo que iba a intentar ganar cruzándola, pero finalmente decidí ir hasta el semáforo y esperar a que diera verde. Estaba corriendo así que no perdería demasiado tiempo.

Cuando llegué hasta la puerta y la abrí, lo primero que pudo percibir fue el aire vicioso, espeso, húmedo y helado, todo a la vez. Tal vez no debería estar en aquél lugar y no quería meterme en problemas que no iba a poder solucionar. Y olvidando lo segundo… era un pequeño señor que estaba detrás de una mesa. Con apenas de la luz que cruzaba la habitación podía observar al viejito verme fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro… podía ser familiar a mi vista, pero lo más seguro es que solo estuviera confundiéndolo.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer a una bella dama como usted? —preguntó muy cariñosamente sin parecer grotesco o insinuante. Y sobretodo sin parecer un viejo verde.

—Buenos días —le respondí amablemente. La verdad es que no sabía porqué había entrado… pero sentía que algo me atraía aquí. Algo fuera de lo común y de lo que me reía si alguien más me contara.

—Bueno, he comenzado hace muy poco. Más bien. Tú eres mi primera visita o cliente. Como tú prefieras.

—¿Y cómo has llegado aquí? Más bien… ¿De donde vienes? —le pregunté. Estaba realmente intrigada, porque como él había dicho no lo había visto antes, así que él realmente me decía la verdad, además me gustaban las antigüedades.

—Estaba en Sacramento, California. También tenía una pequeña tienda, algo parecido a esta —respondió mientras se encontraba limpiando unas repisas de vidrio.

—Eso es un gran cambio, entonces ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

—Quería conocer la ciudad…

—Oh, ¿puedo ver un poco? Me quedaría más, pero tengo que marcharme a clases.

—No hay problema.

Me separé del caballero y recorrí el lugar. El cual tenía una magia especial. En las repisas había cosas muy antiguas, como monedas y pequeños retratos, algunas eran de familias, otras eran de personas. También tenía postales de la primera guerra mundial con recortes de los periódicos de la época. Todo muy antiguo y bien cuidado.

Miré mi reloj y para mi desgracia tenía que irme. Con una mueca me despedí del dueño y me introduje en la selva de cemento. Con mi nulo sexto sentido, sentía que lo iba a volver a ver más que solo una vez más, al menos para comprar algo.

Pasé todo el día entre libros y materia para la cual tenía que estudiar. Jacob lograba sacarme sonrisas a ratos con sus comentarios sobre los profesores a los cuales él consideraba que eran muy particulares en sus formas de ser. A la salida del instituto, cuando comenzó a llover estrepitosamente, él se ofreció para llevarme al complejo en su coche para que yo no tuviera que caminar bajo la tormenta que parecía empeorar con cada minuto que pasaba.

—Muchas gracias por tu oferta. Creo que ahora mismo la aceptaré… antes de que llegue remando al lugar —le dije mientras tiraba mi bolso sobre el asiento trasero. Además estaba atrasada, porque me había quedado hablando con Jacob a la salida y no me había dado cuenta cuando Ángela se había marchado.

—Pienso que es muy posible que eso ocurra. Estos días han llovido mucho, es el fin del mundo… —dijo con una falsa y pobre imitación de voz tenebrosa.

—No diré nada acerca de eso… —él me miró y sonrió. Entramos y adentro ya no estaba el viento con el agua, pero aun así estaba muy empapada. Busqué entre mis ropas rogando para que el móvil aun siguiera con vida luego de semejante aguacero.

—¿Marcando tarjeta? ¿Tienes horario de trabajo? —preguntó divertido mientras encendía el motor con un suave rugido.

Lo miré mal, porque esa era mi única defensa que tenía. Afortunadamente para mí, el móvil aún seguía respirando y tecleé rápidamente luego de leer el mensaje de Edward.

_Voy en camino. No te preocupes… TAE [n/a: Tiempo de Arribo Estimado], tal vez unos 20 min. ¡Se está cayendo el cielo! ¿Te has dado cuenta?_

Según mis cálculos, Edward debía estar descansando y lo más probables es que sí pudiera leer el mensaje. El día de ayer había olvidado completamente el comentarle a Edward sobre Jacob y lo que él sabía. No quería que se enojara por eso estaba pensando en decírselo en la noche, antes de que se enterara por otra persona.

—Te diré que tienes una sonrisa boba en su boca… pareces una niñita —comentó Jacob riéndose. Dobló hacia la derecha gracias a una de mis tantas indicaciones de cómo llegar y con la ayuda del GPS—. Tengo unas ganas enormes de tirarte por la ventana y de mi auto.

—Que amable de tu parte…

—¡Lo sé! Soy un encanto.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué este tipo? —le pregunté mientras miraba el interior del _Audi_.

—No lo elegí, simplemente fue un regalo —respondió—, deberías haber visto mi cara cuando terminé mi desayudo he iba a ir a limpiar la piscina. Y esto estaba allí con un gran moño color rosa, esa fue la broma de mi hermana.

—Ya lo creo. No es algo que pase desapercibido.

—No lo hace —y nos reímos juntos—. ¿Y como es que llegaste a ese instituto? No quiero que me mal interpretes, simplemente… es extraño. No te pareces a muchas de ellas.

—Llegué hace… —comencé a contar en mi cabeza los años desde cuando el mundo se vino abajo y todo era igual de peor que lo anterior—, cuatro años, no me sentía bien donde estaba antes. Mis antiguas compañeras… ellas estaban… locas, era una escuela pública y fui feliz por el tiempo anterior a todo lo malo, pero en ese tiempo había muerto mamá y había comenzado con la gimnasia mucho más enserio, pero ellas estaban celosas. Y hacían cualquier tipo de estupidez para que yo me sintiera mal.

—Es increíble lo perversas que puede ser una persona tan joven.

—Sí, es increíble como la maldad puede existir en alguien con doce o trece años.

—Deben ser culpa de los padres —respondió.

Yo me quedé en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé del carro y me despedí. Lo hubiera invitado a entrar, pero no estaba permitido el ingreso de personas que no tuvieran un lazo familiar. Era una lástima. Luego de eso entré al reciento que tenía un poco alto del aire acondicionado, haciéndome tiritar. Cuando estuve en los camarines me cambié.

—¿Era Jacob Black? —preguntó de pronto una voz—. Han estado hecho buenas migas ¿eh?

Se cayeron desparramadas varias de las cosas que tenía entre mis manos. Entre ellas mi móvil que quedó en la puerta de entrada de la habitación. Hoy no era su día más afortunado, que digamos.

—Ángela me has dado un susto de muerte. De verdad —le respondí mientras recogía las cosas e intentaba restaurar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Pero ¿Era realmente él?

—Si te digo que sí ¿Estarás contenta?

—Puede ser… —respondió con una voz de hilo antes de comenzar a saltar y gritar—. ¡Oh. Por. Dios! ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo es el tipo?

—Sí, claro. Es muy amable.

—Si, seguro. Amable. Bella, él tiene un cuerpo increíble y eso que no es atleta ¿O lo es?

—No le he preguntado.

—Pero él sí sabe quién eres tú —respondió en una afirmación sosteniéndose en el casillero—. Seguramente alguien debió haberle dicho en el instituto.

—Lo ha adivinado él solo —le respondí cuando salía de los camarines.

—Además inteligente —farfulló Ángela—. Deberías apresurarte, antes de que alguna de las tipas te lo quite.

—No es mío —le respondí.

—No completamente —y se marchó corriendo y riendo como una cabra loca de cerro.

Tenía un extraño sentimiento sobre alejarme de Jacob. No lo podía ni siquiera imaginar. Era una buena persona y nunca realmente había tenido un amigo con el cual pudiera hablar realmente. Edward era un caso aparte, porque cuando estaba cerca de él, yo estaba enamorada, mas era distinto cuando estaba cerca de Jacob. Era especial y muy natural, de cierta forma.

Caminé por entre los pasillos, no sabía si estaba atrasada o no, pero no tenía ánimos de correr. La lluvia quitaba todas mis energías, como si mi fuerza se las llevaran las gotitas de agua. Las puertas pasaban a mi lado, todas cerradas y con pequeños carteles pegados anunciando lo que se ocultaba tras ellas. Estaba llegando a mi destino cuando escuché:

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —acusó una voz grave y ácida.

—Lo hago —respondió la otra.

No alcanzaba a ver las figuras que estaban atrás de la puerta entre abierta, pero con solo escuchar una voz ya sabía con quién estaba.

—¿Vas a dejar todo esto? —a través de las sombras podía ver alguno de sus gestos. Algo enérgicos, pero cansados y abatidos.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso.

—No, pero actúas como si no te importara en lo absoluto. Tu novia es una distracción muy grande.

—No te metas en una tierra que no podrás salir. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Sabes que esa es realmente la razón. Te dije que no lo hicieras, que esto te sacaría de tu meta. Ya ni siquiera oigo hablar al Cullen que comencé a entrenar años atrás.

—Bella no tiene nada que ver —repitió.

—¿Cómo qué no? A ella también está igual que tú y lo sabes… Esme está preocupada, porque cree que ella va a reprobar el año.

Me quedé en piedra. Se suponía que yo no tenía conocimiento de mis calificaciones para que pudiera concentrarme más en el deporte, pero nunca esperé que estuviera a pasos de repetirlo.

No debería estar escuchando una conversación ajena a mí, pero estaban hablando de mí así que ¿qué debía hacer?

—No digas nada de lo que no estás seguro. Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo con esto.

—Porque sabes que soy la única forma que te puedas concentrar, la única forma en la que puedas ganar.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro de querer hacerlo.

—Da por sentado que si ocurre otra vez algo así, tendrás que elegir entre tu carrera y ella.

Parecía que su "conversación" ya había terminado y como no quería que me descubrieran me marché rápidamente hacia mi entrenamiento. Estaba atrasada y seguramente mi entrenadora se enojaría, pero extrañamente eso no me preocupaba. Ahora nada me preocupaba, más bien… las preocupaciones ya me sobrepasaban y posiblemente todo podía ir peor.

Tenía encontrar una forma para que todos los problemas se solucionaran. Mi bajo rendimiento en la escuela y en el deporte. Mis problemas con Edward. Todo eso, tenía que buscar una solución.

Aun seguía en mi mente lo que Emmett había dicho… Seguramente pronto en mi vida iba a estar viviendo consecuencias y no peleas.


End file.
